Dear Diary
by Nickim010
Summary: Star writes about her first day on Earth.


**A/N Hello everybody. I recently discovered the show Star vs the Forces of Evil and I loved it! I watched all episode that was available and I joined the fandom. Since I wanted a knew episode and knew that I couldn't get one, the thought of writing this came up and I wrote it while listening to the them song and the ending theme on repeat. I'm kind of new to the fandom so please tell my if I'm wrong on something. Also English is not my first language and there can be spelling errors that I'm unaware of (even though my spellchecker says it's good). I hope you like the story A/N**

_1th day on Earth (the dimension that's also a planet somehow, I still don't know how yet but will figure it out)_

_Dear Diary_

_Today was super fun! I was so scared that I was going to St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses, but I didn't! I still don't understand why my parents said that I'll go there if I mess it up again, I just wanted to have a little fun. I didn't want to burn down the kingdom and set a rainbow on fire, it just happened..._

_I'm not wayward and irresponsible as they say, right..._

_Back to the point, I thought that I would get sent to "That horrible place" so on my last day on Mewni I cried a lot and said goodbye to Pony-head and my favorite of the royal guards and then went on a lat trip to the forest. I was terrified, I didn't know why it happened, the same day that I got my wand (that looks cooler now when my mom's not the owner anymore). The point I that I got sent to Earth with is a really strange place compared to Mewni, but I like it (even though I will miss the forest of certain death a bit). Beside the fact that Earth doesn't have any monster (with is boring by the way because I LOVE to fight monster) Earth is a pretty neat place. I think I'm able to say that the planet is in my style, and I don't mind that I have to stay here a little while even though there's only humans and no magical forests and gigantic castles above the clouds like home. _

_The first thing that happened was that I got enrolled into one if this so called high schools called Echo Creek Academy (I still don't know if all the schools have the same name. I can be wrong because I was wrong with last names, I'll talk about that later Diary). My parents gave the principal lots of money but I still don't know why I have to go to high school, I don't know what it's used for jet, but I think Marco told me (I have to listen more carefully) that it would replace my private tutoring that I got from mom (with is great by the way. Yay no more boring time with mom!). I still don't know though, since high school has the word school in it, it must be similar to St. Olga's in some way but I HOPE that I'm wrong there._

_Then I met Marco (A.K.A The safe kid). He showed me around and I think that I freaked him out a little when I turned the butterfly into a monster (my last name is Butterfly by the way) and set another rainbow on fire (and a part of the school) as I told him my proper title. At that moment, I forgot that there is no magic on Earth but a teenie weenie mistake on the first day in a new dimension doesn't count as messing something up._

_After that, I got to go to my new home and meet Mr and Mrs Diaz who are super cool compared to my parents (cough mom cough). To my great surprise, Marco showed up and I got to know that not all people on Earth had the last name Diaz. I think that's weird. Back on Mewni all citizens (except my family) had the same last name, that's SOOO much easier. I then created the eight adorable puppies with I still don't know what to name (Marco wants to name one Scott though and Mrs Diaz want's to name one Lucy. I won't allow Mr Diaz to name one Tom though, I HATE the name Tom and you Dear Diary, know exactly why). I can't decide the best name for the smallest puppy, Mr UnicornScruff, Prince LaserWaddle or Scruffy._

_Marco then ran away from home after I accidentally destroyed his room (I didn't mess up, it was just a first day mistake and my parents can't send me to prison cause I DIDN'T mess it up this time) and I found him outside a shop still with the raincloud that I created (MISTAKE) over his head. Ludo then appeared and I got to kick some butt! It was so calming to fight those monsters and I'm happy that they found out with dimension that I live in so I can fight them again and again without my parents knowing. One bad thing though is that they want to steal my precious little wand and I can't live without it, but the fighting is worth it. I also found out that Marco is kinda good at a fighting technique he calls karate (I wonder if he also got royal guards as a babysitter when he was little). We then went home and he said that it was okay if I lived with him. I got to learn so many cool and new things that night, like there is a thing called electricity and something that's called taxes (with have something to do with jobs). The most amazing thing was the TV. It's a round box that's showing crazy moving pictures (Marco still haven't convinced me that the TV can't hear me) and I watched TV all day with Marco until right before bedtime when I had to call my parents with my new mirror on Earth. They asked if I had done something wrong and I said that I only did a few normal mistakes that you do in a new dimension but mom didn't believe me. I had to make up that people on Earth think it's rude if you don't slap yourself in the face three times when saying hello. They then talked about how I should behave (BORING) and my hearts nearly turned into hourglasses. After that, Marco told me what a toothbrush was and I thought that it was a strange invention, even though I like the idea of having a more sparkling smile then I have now. Marco is so kind and I know that we're going to be besties (on Earth. Pony-Head is still my bestie on Mewni)!_

_Bye Diary, I'll write again tomorrow (if I don't forget)._

_From your Star Butterfly..._

_P.S Marco has an adorable ringtone!_

**A/N That was it. It was really hard to write this because it's hard to write Star's childish but at the same time serious personality. And yes, I think that she's not stupid, only childish. If she was stupid she wouldn't be able to be that angry at Tom for some reason. Back to the note, did you like it or not, and why? Please then leave a review so that I can improve my writing. A/N**


End file.
